Popularization of smartphones has spurred development of application (app) stores for selling software in information communication fields. App stores, replacing existing offline distribution, cover various parts from music albums and movies to even games, and are turning into big systems controlling mobile device environments in line with the advancement of platforms.
However, current app stores, based on a server-client scheme, are models in which every authentication, billing, and data transmission are centralized at a central server. Thus, the related art method has a problem in that users should retrieve a huge amount of data in an overall configuration to search for and purchase a particular app, in addition to a problem of processing centralized traffic.
In addition, if the found app has a large capacity, a long period of time is needed to download the searched app.
In addition, even in a case where the found app is intended to be used only for a short time, the app should be downloaded and installed, and thereafter, the installed app needs to be deleted, thereby causing inconvenience. Moreover, downloading incurs billing.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.